


You are Mine.

by Raebaemeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex, Sexy Magnus Bane, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Supportive Jace Wayland, Upset Alec Lightwood, malec feels, post s02e09, those eyes, those lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raebaemeow/pseuds/Raebaemeow
Summary: After Alec finds Izzy at Rapheal's. He is upset at Izzy. He is upset at himself. And he is upset with Magnus.So he drinks until all he wants are those beautiful warlock lips on his.Angst that turns into smut.A little bit of Malec because I love them <3





	You are Mine.

How had I not noticed? She looks so weak and helpless. Strong independent Izzy..so..so dependent on something so vile. Had I lost touch with reality, that much, as to not notice my own sister change so completely?

And the man that had been consuming my thoughts, taking me away from my family more than anyone has ever before, knew about her down fall and didn’t tell me. Why hadn’t he told me? What was I doing?

These are the only thoughts replaying in my head over and over as I wonder through the city streets. No destination in mind. I can’t be at the one place that has made me feel safe these past few weeks; no I can’t face Magnus, not now, not after this. Not after Izzy turned me down. Not after Magnus lied to me. Not after he stopped me from defending my sister.

“Hey, watch where you’re going asshole!” and I snapped back to the present as I clipped shoulders with the man now yelling at me. I merely growl and keep walking; if he wants to fight I’ll be glad to kick his ass. I stop to take a deep breath and take in my surroundings. It’s late and the city streets are bustling with women in tight and too small of dresses. Men stand in groups smoking and chirping and howling as the women walk by. 

The smell of alcohol weighs heavy in the air, as a man comes stumbling out of the door directly to my right, swearing at his friend and pushing his shoulder. The other growls and snarls in his face. Teeth grow longer and eyes turn green. Werewolves. Great. And then it dawns on me where I am. The hunter’s moon.

Suddenly our first date comes flooding back to me. How awkward and amazing all at the same time. How I had tried different drinks, trying to calm my nerves, it only helped slightly. But right now I could use even a slight distraction from my all consuming thoughts and so I find myself side stepping the growling duo and sliding through the doorway.

Inside the lights are dim and there is a band playing in the back. Most everyone’s attention in the bar is towards the band and all backs are to me. Luckily there is a seat at the very end of the bar directly next to me and not far from the entrance. The perfect spot to be able to have a quick getaway. 

“Well, well, well, coming in alone this time I see?”

“oh…hey Maia…ya, I, just…”

“Hey I’m a bartender, I serve the drinks, no needs to explain why you need the drink.”

All I can do is nod. She’s smiling at me with a sad, knowing smile. The things a bartender must see, the desperation and sadness that must litter her bar.

“Soo, what’s your poison?”

“umm. Something strong?”

“I have plenty of that. Anything specific?”

“oh uh…Im not really sure, I don’t usually drink…”

“Oh…one of those nights…okay Ill find you something.”

She turns away to grab a couple different bottles and glasses and begins to mix me something. I turn slightly to scan the room. There is a couple playing pool, joking and laughing. The man is showing the girl how to shoot. So cliché. But also something Magnus had attempted to do on our first date. He had come up behind me after I had bent over and slid his hand down my arm. It had taken my breath away; all I could do was stare at the cue ball and pray that I not pass out. When his hand finally reached my hand, his entire body was flush against mine, his breathe right by my ear. When he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my neck, I jumped thoroughly knocking our heads together and throwing him backwards. If it wasn’t for him being positively suave he would of fallen flat on his ass. I was a stuttering fool. Completely flustered and was trying to apologize when Magnus just smirked and placed one slim finger on my lips to silence me. He then proceeded to head to the jute box to give me a second to remember how to breathe.  
The memory makes me smile. What a clumsy idiot. Your date tries a totally hot move on you and you react like a dumbass. Story of my life.

“Here you go…something strong!”

“Thanks, here let me get my wallet,”

“On the house, handsome.”

“Thanks...”

The glass is the same glass I had that night and suddenly my memory is turned sour by the idea of Magnus lying to me. About my family; About Izzy. Then he had stopped me from defending her. And then she denied my help. What has my life become?

While shaking my head I down the whole drink in one large gulp, coughing as the liquid burns on the way down. 

“Wow, that wasn’t exactly what I consider a shot…not that I’m judging but I made that strong…”

“It was…good (cough). Another?” I gasp out between another cough as my throat regains the ability to work.

“Who am I to deny you the distraction you seek.”

And so she brings me another.  
And another.  
And maybe a few more.  
My head has gotten heavier.  
My eyes no longer can focus on just one thing. The room is now sideways and the lights are too bright.  
I think that I am talking but I sound far away.

“…and he did not tell me…ya know?? Like how am I supposeded preteft my family? If I can’t even notice? And he lies to me? How? Am I crazy?...I’m a horrible brother…”

I sigh and put my head in my hands. Everything is slower. I can’t remember where I am or why I’m here. All I know is that I’m mad at Magnus, at Izzy but most of all myself. For not being there and for letting someone into my life that I can’t trust.

“Oh Alec, I’m sure it will all work out. Listen I’m not trying to tell you what to do or kick you out but you’ve had A LOT to drink. Do you have anyone that can get you home?”

Get me home? Where is home? The institute is barely a home. Magnus’ loft is more of a home than there and that’s the one place I can’t be. Right? Why can I be there?  
Forgetting about my tab and the question asked I stumble out of my chair and proceed to leave the bar…making my way…outside. Yes fresh air is good.

Outside the air is…well New York, but fresher than the stifling air in the bar and easier to breathe and focus.

I try to manage walking, to the left? Sure, that’s the way I need to go. But All I can do is manage to take a wobbly step and then come to a halt as the sidewalk starts to spin.

“Wow their shadowhunter, sit down. I’ll call someone for you. Do you want me to call Magnus?” Maia has followed me outside.

“NO! mot him!”

“umm…okay…Ill call Jace then?”

“I guess he’s the only one I can trust now…”

“Alec, your drunk and upset. Just breathe and wait right here on this ledge.”

I sway and lean elegantly against the window of the bar. I’m sure it was far from elegant but hey it felt grand. All I can do is see Magnus’ face as I yelled at him at raphael’s. How hurt and torn he looked. Maybe he wasn’t trying to lie to me. Maybe it was all a mistake. All I can see is the hurt in his eyes. It creates a longing in me to see those eyes. But not like that. Those eyes when they are wondering or so lost in passion that they glow slightly brighter. I ache to be that close to him. Yet I ache to be further away, to not know the ache in my heart at all. 

I’m so lost in thought that I do not hear my own parabatai approach. So when his hand finds my shoulder, I instinctively grab his hand and throw a punch in his direction. Of course in my state he has the opportunity to grab my fist and jump out of the way. I completely lose my footing and find myself face first with the pavement.

“Alec what in the angel?”

“I, supodjfkjhdkfjh…” I mumble into the cement.

“Yes that was completely understandable…”

I struggle to get up. He offers me a hand and this time I take it without punching him and clumsily find my footing, sort of. While leaning slightly on the wall.

“I, didn’t know itwasyou, sworry”

“Maia wasn’t kidding, you’re wasted.” I can see Jace shaking his hand.

“Imfine”

“Of course you are. Let’s walk then. If you’re so fine then you should be able to make it right?”

I just give him the of course I can look, who do you think I am? And then stumble forward two feet before drifting backwards and only staying upright by jace wrapping his arm around my waist and throwing my arm around his shoulder.

“Jeeze Alec, seriously man I’ve never seen you like this. What…or who are you trying to escape from?”

“snothing”

All he has to do is look at me and I know he doesn’t believe me.

“itsizzymagnus”

“Izzy..magnus? Alec what are you talking about?”

“Izzy is on infen and with that vampire and mMagnus knew! Okay! He knew. And I’m a horrible brother and Izzy doesn’t want me to help cause I didn’t notice soon enough and Magnus knew and didn’t tell me and…”

And I’m coughing, a lot. My stomach jumps and I feel like I may hurl but thankfully everything stays sloshing around inside of me.

“Alec. Slow down. Breathe man. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“idon’tknow. I can’t really thjink right now. I’m just mad and sad and tired and spinny.”

“Yes well judging on the smell of you. I’d say your world is probably going to be spinning for the rest of the night. Let’s just focus on walking and talk about all of this when you can form a coherent thought.”

“mkay”

“Hey Alec where almost to magn-“

“NO, no no I can’t go there. No!”

“Alec…You can sleep on the couch, but that’s where I’m staying and I’m not dropping you off at the institute like this…Magnus won’t mind.”

“I don’t want to see him”

“Alec, when I left to come get you, he was sitting on the balcony with a bottle of whiskey and staring at the sky. I’m sure that he is just as torn up as you over what happened. Tomorrow when you are sobered up you both can talk this…whatever this is… out…You can take my room if you want space away from him…”

“ughhh, fine. Icant makeitanywhere else anyways. I just, I just. Ill cave Jace. If I see those eyes. Or his beautiful face and his wonderfully tanned skin…oh the way he feels…”

“okayyy on that note, time for stairs Alec…”

“Do you know how it feels to kiss those lips?”

Jace stops so quickly that I have to sway multiple times to regain my stance on the third step up.

“…Because it’s…it’s, everything. Warmth and softness and desire that spreads to my…”

“Alec! Please you can do whatever you want with those lips once we are up these stairs. Or you can ignore those lips and sulk in my room. Whichever I don’t really care. Just. Stairs. And silence.”

With a deep breath I look down to see the stairs moving towards me and realize that I am falling forward as Jace is pulling on my arm to bring me back upright.

“By the angel, Alec get a grip, here I’m going to activate a few ruins, hold on”

I can feel the slight tingle of a few ruins being activated on my skin. The stairwell suddenly comes into focus. I can move now without the world spinning and I am no longer falling every other step. I sigh and take each step higher and higher. To Magnus. I can’t decide what to say or how to act.

As we finally make it to Magnus’ floor. Jace walks ahead to open the door and knock softly, to announce were there.

“Magnus!? I’m back.”

“What a joy. Just who I wanted to see…oh, Alec?” Magnus stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

My heart literally drops into my stomach. All I can see is the flush of color on his cheeks, most likely from the whiskey Jace had mentioned. He’s staring at me. The black makeup surrounding his eyes, his glowing eyes, makes them pop. And the soft glistening sheen of those lips. His lips. Lips I can kiss. Lips I want to kiss.

Without actually thinking about it I am moving. Colliding with Magnus and pressing my lips on those lips. Grabbing Magnus by the hips and dragging him closer to me. He squeaks and then sighs and grabs my face to pull me deeper into the kiss. Everything is those lips. And his hands on my face. And the feel of his hips under my hands... and with a boldness only this level of intoxication could bring I am groping at his ass. Lifting his thighs to wrap around mine. 

Magnus moans into my mouth and sucks in a sharp breath when I have completely lifted him in the air. He clasps his feet around me, effectively bringing our groins together. Creating a blissful friction and all I see are stars behind my eye lids. He feels so amazing.

And then the sound of a whistle and a loud cough makes me pause.

Magnus however completely thaws out and leans away, trying to untangle himself from me.

“ya umm, hes all yours…ill just go to my room…oh and im sure you’ve, well, tasted it, but he’s beyond drunk…soo have fun and enjoy…” Jace quips as he nonchalantly makes his way from the main room and back to the hallway containing his room.

“umm hi Alexander…”

Magnus is breathless and stunning.

“uh hi…you look amazing”

Magnus laughs before wrapping his hand around to tug on my hair. “Why thank you…you look absolutely flushed darling and kind of wrecked…” he smirks.

I’m still trying not to focus on how the hand tugging on my hair feels like a direct connection to my groin. I’m blushing like crazy, I can feel it. The alcohol isn’t helping either.

“i…you…fuckkk…magnuss” and all I can do is grab his waist again and pull him into me. I proceed to splay a few kisses on his neck and to my excitement Magnus purrs and then the hand in my hair tugs more. His other hand finding my neck, caressing my deflect ruin. 

“Alexanderr…wait…oh…gah, stop, stop please. Before I lose all self control.”

I pull back only far enough to tilt my head and stare into those gorgeous eyes. Why would he want me to stop. Everything felt so spectacular and amazing.

“Alec. Darling. You are positively drunk. I can smell it, and well taste it on you. Just slow down for a minute and take a breather. I’m not going to do anything you may regret. And I myself have been drinking quite a bit….I thought…I thought I may have lost you. You sounded so hurt and so mad at me…”

It takes me a minute to figure out what he’s talking about through the fog of alcohol and arousal.

“How, how could you lie to me?” my voice sounds childish. Soft and hurt.

“I didn’t know, truly Alec I didn’t know how bad it was, or how far it had gone. I would of told you if I did. I never meant to lie to you. I never want to lie to you. You, you mean too much to me for me to be able to do that. I’m sorry I had to stop you at Raphael’s but beating him up was not helping anyone. I will help you help Izzy and I will help keep Raphael away from her. I’m sorry Alec. I’m so so sorry…”

So many words: so many words that literally scream at me to claim those lips again. That’s sadly all I can process at the moment.

“I know…Kiss me”

“Alec…”

“I know I know, I’m more mad at myself than you, but I can’t think about all that right now, all I want to do is kiss you…” And so I do.

He hesitates at first and then kisses me back. I slide my tongue along his bottom lip and then he opens his mouth to me and its fire. Everywhere. And I want him, everywhere.

“Magnus…have sex with me..please..”

“Alexander…”

“Please…fuck me”

Magnus pushes away from me and moans at the same time. He locks eyes with me. His eyes are full of lust and hesitation. I tear my shirt off while staring back at him. His mouth drops open. I smirk. I find my belt and undo it. He bites his bottom lip. I can feel my arousal grow as I watch his eyes drift down my body. I swiftly undo my pants and slide them to the floor. Standing back up straight I am now only in my boxers.  
Magnus is a mess. His eyes are drifting up and down my body. Back and forth between my boxers, my exposed torso and my eyes. Questioning, longing, and hesitating. He takes a step forward, and it’s purely subconscious for his eyes are full of doubt. He’s so full of worry that I don’t want this. That I could ever not want him; This beautiful creature standing before me. I can see that his body wants me, that he is full of lust but that his mind is working overtime to try and be responsible. Fuck. That.

I take two large steps to bring myself flush against him. I drop a soft sloppy kiss on his lips as my hands find his belt. And with a speed I wasn’t expecting, what ruins had jace activated? I undo his belt and pull his pants and underwear down before he can stop me. I fall to me knees in front of him and look up. He gasps as I grab him and guide him to my mouth. Taking all of him in one swift motion. 

“Ale-xxxanderrrr…you..oh my”

Mmmm is all I manage to say as I begin to fuck him with my mouth. He’s so hard and warm and feels amazing inside of me. I want to feel him other places. Lower. But for now I want to convince him just how much I want him.

His hands find my hair and he tugs, harshly. Almost as if to pull me off but his hips betray him, thrusting harder back into my mouth. All I can do is groan and let him move within my mouth. I look up to find him watching my mouth riding him. He looks at me with wonder and lust. I look right back with what I hope is a look of pure desire.

After a few moments or hours, I can't really tell, when he is positively quivering on his feet with my hands supporting him as much as I can, I pull off with a loud sloppy pop and rise to bring my lips to his. He grabs me hungrily and kisses me deeply. His tongue battling with mine. I lift him again into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist and carry him to his bedroom.

Once we reach the bed I sit him down on the edge.

I want him. I want this beautiful man inside of me. Now. And so I pull my underwear down, watching his face the entire time. Watching as his jaw drops in shock at my boldness. And then how his gaze turns heated as he sees me, completely naked and painfully turned on.

I move to stand in front of him and push him down on the bed. Before I can do anything else, he flips us so that he is on top of me and then grinds his hips into mine. I moan loader than I ever have before. I can feel his arousal alongside mine. I can feel my spit on his cock as it slides along mine. And It feels like heaven on earth, or hell, its just that amazing.

“Magnus. Please. I, I want you. Inside… Of me.”

“Alexander, Alec…were. Both not exactly sober…”

I grab his ass and grind my erection into his to emphasize my want. He groans and licks my neck, right along my deflect ruin. 

“Magnus just fuck me. Please”

“oh my, Alec you must stop swearing. The things you do to me…I am losing all self restraint. I shouldn’t, not while your drunk…”

“Mags…Just, will you? F.u.c.k. me?”

He groans. He locks eyes with me. His eyes shifting. Thinking about my question and so I reach down and move his erection lower, to my entrance. And at that he jolts, moving away, but I grab his ass to keep him from getting to far.

“Alexander, we can’t just…it would hurt…”

“Then. Use. Magic.”

“Alexander what has gotten into you?”

“You. now.”

I massage his ass and pull him back down onto to me, his cock pressing against me. It feels so sinful that I groan. I can feel the breech. I can feel a little sharp bite of pain but with the cloud of alcohol all I feel is the pleasure of having Magnus, here. About to fuck me. Magnus shrieks in a completely glorifying way and moans while claiming my mouth and proceeds to swirl his hand in the air. I feel electricity inside of me. I feel moisture and stretching and then I feel Magnus. 

“oh Angel!”

“Alexander…”

“Magnus…”

He is completely inside of me now. It stings so much that it tingles. It brings tears to my eyes to have something so large intruding inside of me. But it also feels so good that I can’t even comprehend what’s up or down. All I see are cat eyes looking down on me.

“Alexander, are you, are you okay?”

“…yess. You feel, you feel…mmm”

“you have tears in your eyes. I’m hurting you aren’t I?”

He starts to pull back and when his cock brushes against my walls, it sends intense waves of pleasure causing me to shiver and grab his ass, pulling him back inside. He moans and gasps. I swallow his gasp with my lips and use my hands to move his hips, showing him that I want him to move.

Magnus groans over and over as he moves on top of me. I can’t properly breathe right. Every thrust causes me to gasp or groan or moan or all three together. I’m reaching a level of pleasure I didn’t know existed.  
And then Magnus finds my cock bouncing between use and wraps it in his magically lube covered hand and begins to stroke at the same pace as his thrusts.

I look up to find his eyes on me and all I can do is smile. This man is amazing and he’s mine, all mine.

“Your mine” I growl

His face transforms into one of pure lust and adoration. As his mouth forms the most beautiful smile.

“As you are mine darling…”

And then its lips and teeth and moans as we ride out the rest of our drunken sexy sweaty lust filled night. Reaching new highs, Together. All the worries of the day forgotten. Each other forgiven. Together we will make it. We will figure it out.  
Tomorrow there will need to be a lot of talking.  
But for tonight no more talking.  
Just breathy moans and lust filled movements.  
For he is mine.  
And I am his.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I just write stuff for fun and when I have an idea kind of bouncing around in my head.  
> And FYI all the spelling and grammar during drunken Alec was on purpose.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
